Austin8310
Austin8310 Devecter is a Khanz penguin. He's fairly young, and likes to explore, fight, and slap people with fish. He is an accomplished bounty hunter, warrior, but also partially is foolish, klutzlike, and annoying. Background Birth-Early Adolscence Austin8310 hatched sometime in Pengolia. His older brother, Jacques, left within a year or two of his birth. Both his Parents were pengolian, therefore giving him many dominant Pengolian genes. Some of these were the traditional square eyes, the agressive tendencies, the fish slapping, etc. Therefore, he has square eyes just like Penghis Khan, and is a Khanz Penguin. His childhood was fairly uneventful. He had two friends: Dennie, a young Khanz, and Kento. Later in life, he would be employed with them. He left Pengolia at 15 in penguin years after passing high school. He attempted to get into college, but changed his mind, and went back to Pengolia. He passed with flying colors in the Pengolian school, but in high school flunked almost every single class. Adolscence One thing that may have made him a warrior is that he got taken back to Pengolia, and hired by Penghis Khan. There, he learned how to fight with his fish (better), and he served Penghis Khan for a while. However, he was later fired because of some incidents. He met Johnathan Wolfhunter, and the two decided to team up as a two person bounty hunter team. Austin8310 was the brunt of the team, with Johnathan being the intelligence. After they passed ways, he kept in touch with him. After failing multiple jobs, he realized he was meant to be a bounty hunter, and made that his ultimate job. First he was a pilot, but he had an accident and stopped commercial piloting. However, he joined the military for a while and piloted attack planes there. He still possesses this skill today. He was hired for the side of Good in the Great Darktonian Pie War, but only had a minor part. Austin then traveled to Chi Con, and bought a small condominium. He also bought a golf cart he travels around on. Also, he met Flywish and joined his army. He then met his childhood friends, Dennie and Kento Clarke. However, he disliked his condo as it was too loud for him and he almost never stayed there. Eventually, he was evicted from the building because he lost his temper and smashed the guy next to him's radio with his fish. Adulthood During this time, he has been swept up into many events. As soon as he had bought a house in CP, he couldn't find a single job. People just didn't want bounty hunters in CP. Lonely and dejected, Austin just took a job at the PSA. During this time, he met Metalmanager. However, his life would take a HUGE turn when he met Swiss Ninja. He met Swiss Ninja outside Fisch Hochstadt's house, cursing. Austin wondered what was wrong, and took the job. This led him to be involved in the Great Snowzerland War I, and he captured Fred Antics and Fisch Hochstadt. Fred still is paranoid of him to this day. Also, during this time, he participated in the Great Wishing Hun Conflict. Flywish finally called him to service, and Austin did his duty. During this time, Austin entered the BoF. He started to break the fourth wall slightly, and was starting to use his talent. Also, Austin helped command Swiss Ninja's troops one year later, in Great Snowzerland War II. Also, shortly after that, Austin left his home for a huge duration. First off, he left to participate The Quest for Yilk. During this time, he met XTUX Hun, and helped him in the BoF, occasionally. Right after that, he was called off to chase after Fisch The Quest for Fisch. Right when he was about to leave home, he was pulled into service in the Great Snowzerland War III. However, he still willingly helped Swiss Ninja in The Mystery of Pen Chi. Finally, after 2 years in Snowzerland, he came back to his office in SPC. Also, he met his brother, Jacques and hired him. Right after that, XTUX and Austin.Inc was founded. Now, he travels around, doing odd jobs, bounty hunting (at times), and trying (and failing) to break the fourth wall. Personality Austin will do quite a bit for money, even stealing, lying, and cheating. He's occasionally used Swiss Ninja's money before. However, he is pretty loyal to his bosses. Also, he tends to be slightly klutzy at times. One small problem is that he has almost no foresight. That can be a problem. Austin8310 is usually somewhat pessimistic, and occasionally prideful also. Another fault is that he is very confident of himself. He tends to be stubborn and thinks his way is best. Also, he is somewhat violent towards his enemies. Examples of this are his attacking of Fisch in the Great Snowzerland War I, and his attacking of Fuut-Ga Hochstadt in The Mystery of Pen Chi. Not only that, but he is slightly unstable (mentally) and changes moods quickly. He thinks he's generally serious, but really is more laid back. When Austin is in a good mood, he's fairly sociable. He tends to not be pessimistic when his friends are around, and he would never betray his couple friends. Promotion to Rollback One may wonder HOW a non-fourth wall breaking Penguin managed to get a Rollback Gun and a position in the RTF. Austin8310 was travelling around, and he saw Explorer enter on one of the entrances to the BoF. Austin8310 wondered where that went, and tried to jam himself through. It didn't work. When it asked him for an ID Card, he smacked the machine and broke it, triggering an alarm and accidentally teleporting him in. As he wandered around, he encountered Weegee. Austin8310 didn't think about it and attacked Weegee. Neither one of them liked the experience, though Austin didn't look him in the eyes (and thus didn't become a Weegee). Unluckily, he met Benny. Benny panicked and threw a coathanger at Austin. Austin did not approve. Ten seconds later, Austin was chasing Benny around the building with Benny screaming. The employees got a kick out of that. After all of the choas, Mayor McFlapp thought of a way to easily get rid of Austin, and make a good rollback (So he thought.). An aggressive fighter was needed (WRONG.). He gave Austin8310 a Rollback Remote and a copy of the COC. They Mayor told told him that if anything went against the COC, he should shoot them with it. Of course, Austin8310 was overjoyed to get a new weapon, and didn't notice Mayor McFlapp about to shoot him out of the BOF with an escape pod. He got shot flying and landed in the middle of Ternville. Later on he and XTUX Hun invented the Rollback Gun to replace his remote. Ethnicity Austin8310 is a Khanz penguin, making him a considerable threat in battles. He is sometimes quite irritable (a Khanz trait), but also quite friendly at times (not really Khanz trait). He's kind of a wild card in war. Faction Austin8310 couldn't be counted as a Good guy. Since he is Pengolian, not only is he agressive, but his sense of Good and Evil is diminished. So, he wouldn't have much of a problem working for the Underground PWN Mafia, except for a little guilt. However, you couldn't count him as a bad guy. He's not really EVIL, and is actually quite friendly if you get to know him. So, Mayor McFlapp put a Neutral stamp on him. Odds will not go favorably with him, but they will not go against him. Talents *Pilot *Warrior *Fisher *Mercenary *Strategist *Bounty Hunter Weaknessess However, even with all these strengths, Austin8310 has weaknesses to match them. *Isn't that intelligent. *Couldn't work a computer to save his life. *Can't cook. He LIVES on Microwaveable fish (or he simply eats it raw!). *Is a klutz when not fighting. *Very sleep deprived. *He is very weak against X Virus creatures. Something about him prevents him from fighting them well. *Doesn't have very many friends. *Austin is normally a loner, as pointed out above. Weapons Austin8310 carries around several weapons, and here is a list. It is rumored that he collects them as a hobby. This is probably true. He stores several of these in a backpack. *Snowball Shotgun: He carries around a customized shotgun that pelts out rounds of snow. He overuses ditto in the bullets. In the Great Snowzerland War III, he broke it by madly banging it on the AMEOBA's heat ray. *Knicicle: He carries around a knicicle that he sharpens about once per week. If he is in a business meeting, he usually sharpens it. (Like he'd actually listen.) *Icicle Rifle: The replacement to his shotgun. It's slightly more effective. It fires Icicles really quickly. According to him, to fire it for 5 seconds costs 10 pebbles. (This is false.) *Snowball Cartridges: He carries cartridges full of snow. *Fish: A pengolian classic that no self-respecting Khanz penguin would leave home without. Austin swings it at people when he is at war. He is in war a lot, which means the fish is put to good use. (Duh, he's Pengolian.) *Rollback Gun: One of his favorite weapons. If anything goes too wrong, he can shoot it and rollback it. *Ditto A: He always carries around a container filled with Ditto A for emergencies. *Ditto Bombs: He carries these in a glass container. *Spam Bombs: He carries them with the Ditto Bombs, and he got them from Flywish. These are his least favorite weapon. This list makes him slightly slower than most warriors, but stronger. Ironically, he has phoned several people (Metalmanager, Gary) and asked to buy weapons. Luckily, nobody sensible would let him have something really powerful. Fourth Wall Also, he doesn't Mayor McFlapp. Regarding his actual fourth wall abilities, he seems to be able to hear voices and unintentionally break the barrier. He has a poor grasp of what Mayor McFlapp does as he watched the Dark Archon talk to Darktan but he decoded it wrong (like Darktan at first) and thought that Mayor McFlapp plays a piano in space. Ironically, even after being made into a rollback he thinks that the Organ is a "piano" and that Mayor McFlapp's office is in "space". He's a level Two Fourth Wall breaker and is a rollback. See above for more information. Also, he only knows one way into the BoF. He uses the same way in every single time. In the BOF, he helps XTUX with his files, steals documents from the main computer, rollbacks McFlapp's edits against XTUX, and also has been known to loot garbage compacters (nearly killing himself in the process.) However, he has been known to do some good in the BoF, as he sometimes keeps XTUX in line, and rollbacks most...things that are supposed to be rollbacked. (We don't know why XTUX went into Ban Island anyway.) He has a twisted version of Fourth Wall things. *Bureau of Entropy: Bureau of In Trophy *Bureau of Fiction: Bureau in Fiction (He thinks its main purpose is to store information. This is false.) *Mayor McFlapp: That tern in space with an evil twin in Ternville *Director Benny: That grumpy puffle that writes the universe **Benny actually approves the universe. Writing is the Mayor's job (which, again, shows Austin's limited Wall knowledge). *Fourth Wall: Third Window *Director Keith: That weird guy who is scared of the grumpy puffle and has a drawing pencil. **This is false. Keith uses a paintbrush. *Wutt Energy: Whatt Energy. Relationships Friends *Swiss Ninja-Austin is Swiss Ninja's employee and friend. However, Swiss and Austin argue a lot. *Flywish-Austin is also Flywish's employee and buddy. *Metalmanager-Metal met Austin in the PSA, and they've been friends for a while (Though Austin quit the PSA within a year.) *Jacques-Jacques is Austin's brother. Jacques despises Austin, but Austin has no problem with Jacques. *Java Ghent-Austin's partner. They don't talk much, but there is a general understanding of the other person between the two. *Johnathan Wolfhunter-Austin's mercenary friend. Johnathan is generally more serious and smarter, but Austin is stronger and more of a loose cannon. *XTUX Hun-Austin's only friend in the Bureau of Fiction. Ironically, he's kind of evil. Which is generally why Austin likes him. Because Austin gets rich for doing XTUX's work, like stealing documents. (That's how he got his eyes on Uber Clearance Documents). Enemies *Akbaboy-Akbaboy generally fights with Austin for several factors. *Fuut-Ga-After defeating Swiss Ninja, Austin developed a hate for Fuut-Ga. He got revenge. See this and this. *Fisch-Austin has always had a rivalry with Fisch, and has generally tried to capture him. *Fudd-Austin despises Fudd. A lot. *Captain Str00del-Not only is Austin scared of him, but he hates str00dels. *Any X Creature other than Xinston. *Every single High Penguin EVER except for Swiss Ninja. (Duh, he's a Khanz.) *Director Benny-Austin chased him. Other Facts *It is evident that Austin8310 is at least a mediocre fighter, as he took down Fisch after a long fight. He is very strong, and uses his fish and knicicle effectively. However, he has a weakness against X creatures. He has never been infected with the X virus. *In a fight, he uses his fish, knicicle, and gun. He also studied the art of the Ninja Masters, and is quite good at karate. Interestingly, he held the Amulet of Language for a while, and also likes flying. He thinks Captain Str00del is weird. *When he is really mad, his body merges with XTUX Hun's to form...Xaustin. *In war, he throws all plans out the windows and breaks the rules of war quite a bit. For instance, he refuses to nourish the enemy fallen after combat. Another example is when he attempted to attack Ben Hun even though he was in a single duel with Flywish. *He owns a small buisness with XTUX Hun. See XTUX and Austin.Inc. Fighting Style Austin's fighting style is highly irratical and unpredictable. Generally, he uses his fish with his left flipper and his knicicle with his right. He tends to throw his knicicle, and also use the Shotgun as a melee weapon (which is generally not recommdneded.) Also, he occasionally uses bombs and his RTF gun. Generally, he technically knows how to use karate (and uses it as a last resort.) However, Austin has almost no foresight and generally does things that benefit him in the present, but will hurt him in the future. Not only that, but he generally doesn't use strategy, but blindly charges at first, and then uses strategy. Austin8310's Jobs Austin8310 has never been consistent in holding a job. That's a reason he travels around so much. *'Pizza Parlor': He was a cook, until SOMETHING went wrong. He broke the Pizzatron 3000 by speeding it up too much. *'Dock': For a while, he drove the boat on Hydro Hopper, but crashed into the Iceberg. *'Builder': He was fired when he dropped a hammer off a 2 story building onto his boss. Luckily, the boss was wearing a hard hat. *'Pilot': He was actually good at this job until he crashed. *'Penghis Khan's Servant': He actually kept this job for a while but Penghis Khan let him go after he made some mistakes. Heh. Heh. Mistakes. His servant number was 103. *'Journalist': The job he has now. He does this job with the other two, and has had this job for more than a month. He travels around, and sends in reports about once every month. *'Swiss Ninja's Personal Royal Hunter': He still has this job, but mostly did this work during the GSWI and the GSWII. *'Mercenary': He's always had this job. He has teamed up with people occasionally. *'IIRS Man': He quit this one after some...mishaps. Trivia * For some reason, Austin8310 has a protractor in his inventory. He won't let anyone touch it and he goes to sleep with it under his pillow. * His personality conflicts sometimes. * He is a Penguin who got a job at the reporter's office on accident. The secretary when she saw who she just hired, sent him on a journey around Antarctica. * He also knows a brief amount about the fourth wall, but he calls it "The Third Window". * He is somewhat friends with Swiss Ninja. Swiss Ninja hired him in GSWI, and he joined Swiss for free in GSWII. * He owns a Condo in Chi Con. He almost never stays there, though. * He caught the X Virus once, but it possessed him and he ran through the streets destroying things. * He has been in Great Snowzerland War I, Great Snowzerland War II, and Great Wishing Hun Conflict. Also, he was in the Great Darktonian Pie War. * He dislikes High Penguins. (except for Swiss Ninja and Flywish) * According to Austin, every single High Penguin but Swiss and Flywish is a n00bface and should be pied. * He is arachnaphobic. * For some reason, he has a loyalty to Swiss Ninja in many ways. * He has an EXTREME loyalty to Swiss Ninja, going out of his way to help him in his ventures. * He is PARANOID of Captain Str00del. If Captain Str00del walks into a room even near him, he will hide under the nearest object and act like Illustrator Keith. * Also, he can play Fishball fairly well. * He was partners with Johnathan Wolfhunter for a while, and still keeps in contact with him. * Nobody knows what is under his bandanna. He never takes it off. Only Xinston knows, and Austin8310 threatens him not to tell. * Director Benny hates him. * He seems to have a double personality. In war, he's much less friendly and more heroic. In peace, he's more friendly, and a klutz at that. * Austin8310 is scared of puffles. * He has underworld connections, where he learns information about others. * Also, Austin quit the Neo Naughtzee because of Swiss Ninja. However, there is always a strange unknown figure at a couple of meetings. * Ironically, he used to be a pretty good airplane pilot. However, he had an accident and stopped flying. However, he can fly military planes with ease. *Austin is terrified of Mandy Mortis *He has a alternate form that he shares with XTUX, called Xaustin. Quotes *You can do it the easy way... or the hard way. *Okay, you have three seconds to answer, or I'm firin' mah shotgun. *YAAAAAH! *You think I carry around spaghetti? NO! *Hi, I'm your friendly IIRS man! Never mind. I'm not really friendly. *This isn't a Mission. This is PAYBACK!!! See also * The Travels of Austin8310 * Penguin * Penghis Khan * Pengolia * Dorkugal * Khanz Penguin Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Character Users Category:Neutral Category:Pilots Category:Gray characters Category:Ninjas Category:Rejected Saints Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:RDA Category:Family of Austin8310